Game History
About MicroVolts Surge MicroVolts Surge is a Massive Multiplayer Online (MMO) Third Person Shooter (TPS) cartoon-styled video game developed by a Korean developer, NQ Games, and published by a Toronto-based publisher, Rock Hippo Productions, for the PC. MicroVolts released its first Closed Beta phase on August 12, 2010 and launched its second Closed Beta phase on January 28, 2011. The game's Open Beta phase began on March 10, 2011. Rock Hippo Productions announced that the Official Release of the game would start on June 9, 2011. The game was ranked as the Second Most anticipated MMO of 2010 by MMOSite's Reader's Choice Awards. It was also named as MMOGames' Editior's Choice in April 2011. MicroVolts is the first MMOTPS to focus solely on the concept of a toy shooter. Here you will find topics about the game, updates, weapons, modes, etc. Inside the game, you can customize your action figure and battle in matches with your friends in many different modes and maps! Try it out what are you waiting for? Join now! and Download the game! Server History On June 2010, Rock Hippo announced that they will host the game for North America and Europe only. On August 13, 2010, Closed Beta Phase I began with an unannounced end date. Phase II began in October of 2010. The game went under an abrupt maintenance on November 29, 2010. Phase II was resumed on January 28, 2011. CBT Phase II ended on Feburary 25, 2011 with Open Beta confirmed and a forum contest to guess the launch date. Open Beta was launched on March 10, 2011. Commercial service launched on June 9, 2011. Old Interface Visual: History *May 9th, 2010 - Forum Development *August 12th, 2010 - First Closed Beta Phase *January 28th, 2011 - Second Closed Beta Phase *March 10th, 2011 - Open Beta Phase *June 9th, 2011 - Offical Release *September 25th, 2013 - MicroVolts Surge *March 3rd, 2014 till Present - NQGames taking in all suggestions made by players on Forums. Characters The game has five main characters that are said to be the original, limited-edition toy prototypes- Knox, Naomi, Pandora, C.H.I.P, and Kai.[8] The toys are small''. But their war is big.' No one knows for sure when or where the first toy declared war. Rumor has it that their uprising began with five original limited edition figures, code named MicroVolts. The five toy figures - '''Naomi, Knox, Pandora, Kai, and C.H.I.P.- carry special instructions to activate others of their kind. But with limited battery resources, they are forced to fight for power. Now toys around the world are engaged in an all-out secret war for supremacy of the MicroWorld. Reception When the game was announced, there was controversy regarding that the game stole ideas from Team Fortress 2, a game made by Valve. Criticism focused on the trailers copying parts of that games, "Meet the Team" videos. When the game reached CBT phase one, the game got generally positive reviews. Praise was focused on the art style, maps, ability to hold 7 weapons at once and the toy theme while criticism focused on latency issues, limited character customization, and few game modes. Omer Altay of MMOHut praised the game for "great map designs" and "fluid gameplay" but criticized the lag issues. CBT phase two gotten better reviews thanks to better latency.